The Ups and Downs of Life
by Storywriter
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any ties to One LIfe to Live

The Ups and Downs of Life

Life has a funny way of throwing you loops. Day in a day out new problems surface whether you want them to come along or not. David Vickers enjoyed each moment he had with his girlfriend Abigail Weston. Abigail was so precious in his eyes from the day he met her at Llanview Airport. The one problem was that Abigail worked for Todd Manning and that seemed to worry David more and more each day. David thought that Todd had designs on Abigail and feared one day Todd would make his move.

" You have to quit working for Todd," David said over dinner one evening.

" What for?" Abigail said, " I like working for Todd."

" I bet you do," David said.

" David where is this coming from?' Abigail asked.

" Do I have to explain myself?" David asked, " I just don't want you working for the enemy."

" Todd is not your enemy," Abigail said.

" I just know one day he's going to make his move on you," David said.

Abigail just ate her meal and then stared at David.

" You don't have a response?" David asked.

" Todd is married," Abigail reminded him, " Very much in love with Blair."

" That doesn't mean he can't have a little dish on the side," David said.

" What is it with you?" Abigail said, " I don't like Todd that way."

" You are sweet, honest, adorable," David said, " Everything Todd wants."

Abigail got up and started to leave the restaurant, but David stopped her. Abigail was angry at him.

" Okay," Abigal said," Todd Manning is easy on the eyes, but you're the one I am with, the one I talk to, the one I come home too."

" But you can't work for Todd," David said, " Please quit."

" No," Abigail said, " That's not your decision to make."

David didn't know what to do. The last thing he wanted was to say the wrong thing.

" Then I don't know if we can be together," David said," I just know there is more between you two."

Abigail shook her head and again walked away, but David stopped her.

" Believe what you want," Abigail said, " But if you want to break up with me over that then you're making a big mistake."

" I'm just being honest," Todd said, " Abigail I don't want to lose you."

Abigail just looked into his eyes and was very touched by what he said that it brought tears to her eyes.

" That was sweet," Abigail said, " But I can't do it."

David then just walked back into the dining room and paid for the bill.

" David." Abigail said.

David just walked by her and didn't say a word, so Abigail just took that as a hint and headed home.

The next few days were hard on Abigail for David wasn't talking to her, no matter what she did. David avoided her phone calls and her visits to the offices of Craze. Abigail then decided to concentrate on her work, but she had a hard time focusing and Todd seemed to notice.

" Are you okay?" Todd asked.

" First of all David won't talk to me," Abigail said, " And he also doesn't want me working for you. He honestly believes that you.. never mind."

" Vickers doesn't know what he has in front of him," Todd said, " He's blind as a bat, but at least he not with Dorian. He found someone who's sweeter then that."

Abigail just looked at Todd. Todd was attractive, Abigail couldn't deny that, but he was also married. Abigail slowly smiled.

" Thanks," Abigail said, " That means a lot. I wish life wasn't so complicated."

Todd then went back into his office and Abigail continued who work on fact checking the article Todd gave her.

" I think I really need to talk to David," Abigail thought, " But how?"

After the day was over, Abigail went to the offices of Craze, only to run right into David.

" Abigail," David said, " What are you doing here?"

" I need to talk to you," Abigail said, " Can't we get past this foolishness?"

" Have you quit working for Todd?" David asked.

" No," Abigail answered, " And I don't intend to."

" The we have nothing to say," David said.

David began to walk away, but Abigail stopped him.

" What?" David said, " What else do you have to say?"

Abigail then figured it out. David was not happy when Abigail and Todd got stuck in the elevator at Todd's newspaper.

" You are convinced that something happened between me and Todd," Abigail said, " When we were stuck in the elevator?"

" You were stuck in there with him for three hours," David said.

" So," Abigail said," You don't believe me?"

" You said it I didn't," David said.

Abigail then grew angry.

" Fine, believe what you want," Abigail said, " But I didn't sleep with Todd. Why would I do that to you? Why would I sleep with Todd, when I haven't even slept with you yet?"

" That brings me to another question," David said. " When will you sleep with me?"

Abigail went up to him.

" I guess you'll never know," Abigail said.

Abigail then walked away from him, and David just went in the other direction. Looks like things with him and Abigail were now offically over.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ups and Downs of Life ( Chapter 2) 

Abigail went to work the next day and just plopped down in the chair. She stared at the stack of papers, or what seemed like a stack. Todd then came up to her.

" Good morning," Todd said.

" Morning Mr. Manning," Abigail said.

" You talk to Vickers yet?" Todd asked.

Abigail then sighed, " I saw him and Craze," Abigail answered," He didn't want to hear it. David is still convinced that something happened between us when we were stuck in that stupid elevator."

" But nothing did," Todd said, " We talked, you fell asleep."

Abigail looked away, " I was scared in there and in that time I told you that David and I haven't.."

" You don't need to repeat it," Todd said, " I remember what you said, but I didn't ask."

" I know," Abigail said, " I don't blame you, but David does."

" Like I said, Vickers doesn't know what he's lost," Todd said, " I think you should tell him how you feel, it's obvious that you love the guy."

" I do," Abigail said, " But what if he won't talk to me?"

" Then you know it's over," Todd said, " Do me a favor and check that article right away it has to do with Dorian."

Abgail just looked at the artice and then just dropped it and ran out the door.

" Where are you going?" Todd asked.

" I can't to this anymore," Abigail said, " I have to talk to David."

Todd just got a smirk on his face and hoped it would help, if it didn't then he would have to explain it to Abigail on why he made it up.

Abigail ended up at David's office about fifthteen minutes later.

" What brings you here?" David said.

" Youdo," Abigail said closing the office doot, " I have to talk to you."

" I have a lot of work to do," David said, " Why don't you just go out the door you came in."

" Because what I have to say can't wait," Abigail said, " David for some reason you are my main reason for living. When I first came here I knew nobody, but then you showed up. You're my best friend and became more."

" And?" David said not taking his eyes off her.

Abigail took a deep breath and closed her eyes, but then she slowly opened them and looked at him.

" I love you," Abigail said, " David, I love you."

David got up and walked towards her.

" You do believe me?" Abigail asked, " Don't you?"

" Yes I do," David said, " Now will you sleep with me?'

Abigail backed away, " I don't believe you," Abigail said, " Is that all you think about?"

" Yes," David said, " And Craze."

" Thanks for being honest," Abigail said," I want you back in my life, but don't pressure me to have sex with you."

David went up to her and hugged her, " I'm sorry," David said, " You don't know how much I have missed you."

Abigail just looked at him, " I have missed you too. Todd was right."

" Todd?" David asked, " You still didn't quit?"

" No," Abigail answered, " But he did give me some advice and to tell you how I feel."

" I asked you to quit," David said, " Todd.."

" I don't want to hear it," Abigail said bringing a finger to his lips, " I'm with you. I don't want anyone else."

David tightened his grip around her, " That's a good thing to know."

David then kissed her, a kiss that got a little too intense that Abigail pushed him away.

" Sorry," David said.

" We should talk about this later," Abigail said, " The right place, time, ect.."

Abigail then went to the door, " I have to get back to work before Todd sends out a search party."

Abigail waved and then left the office and David smiled, looks like he was finally going to get what he has been waiting for.

Abigail ended up back at work singing to herself and sat down with a smile.

" For a minute there I thought you quit on me," Todd said.

" Oh David would love that," Abigail said, " But you are stuck with me Mr. Manning."

" You can call me Todd," Todd said, " So what if I'm your boss."

" Todd," Abigail said, " It worked. I told him."

" And?" Todd said.

Abgail didn't say a word, Todd didn't need to know any more then he already did.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ups and Downs of Life ( Chapter 3) 

Abigail Weston felt like she couldn't focus on anything else but David. However, she still felt that she wasn't ready to sleep with him. Every time David brought up the subject, she would change it. Abigail wasn't used to having someone around, someone caring for her like David did. Many times, she has thought about doing the " wild thing" with him, but she ws afraid to tell him she was till a virgin. What to do? It was a hard decision to make and it ws frustrating. Abigail sat in Angel Square and stared up at the sky.

" How do I tell him?" Abigail said, " Will he understand?"

" Who will understand what?" she heard.

Abigail just turned around to see David.

" David!" Abigail exclaimed, " You scared me."

" Sorry," David said, " Tell me what you were talking about. Otherwise I may think you don't trust me."

" I don't know if you'll understand," Abigail said, " You are older and have more experience in the relationship department."

" So," David said.

" David," Abigail said, " I don't know how to tell you."

" Just say it," David said sitting besides her and holding her hand.

" I want to take this slow," Abigail said, " I love being with you, but please don't pressure me. I'm still a virgin."

David blinked his eyes, " Now I'm startled," David said, " You're kidding right?"

" No," Abigail said, " I'm serious. I had so many priorities before, my education for one. I wanted to be established first."

David just looked away from her and got up.

" My guess is," Abigail said, " You don't like it."

David said nothing and walked furthur away. Abigail then got up and went the other way, leaving David all alone.

Days went by and now it was Abigail who wouldn't talk to him.

David was trying to understand Abigail and get her to turst him again. He admitted to himself that Abigail Weston was the best thing that he found. When it came to her, David was all tied up in knots. Abigail and David became friends since the moment they met at Llanview Airport and now he might end up losing her for good.

A few hours later David went to go see Abigail at her apartment, but she wasn't there, but he turned around only to run right into her.

" David," Abigail said.

" I'm sorry," David said, " I do understand and I believe you. It was just hard to take it. May I take you to dinner?"

Abigail then blinked her eyes and smiled, " I forgive you and yes, I would love to. Dinner, dancing, music. Make it perfect."

" Is that the way you want it?" David asked.

" Yes," Abigail said.

" Then meet me at the Palace in one hour," David said.

" I'll be there," Abigail said, " Thank you."

Abigail went back into her apartment and sighed, would she actually go through with it? Was she ready for that step? Abigail wasn't so sure now, it depended on how perfect the night went.


	4. Chapter 4

Ups and Downs ( Chapter 4) 

Abigail Weston wasn't sure about what was going to happen. She was nervious, all tied up in knots. Abigail wasn't even sure what to wear. She chose a blue dress that she hasn't worn in years, she wasn't used to dressing up.

" Here goes nothing," Abigail said, " I don't know if this is going to happen or not."

Abigail went to the Palace where she met up with David.

" Good evening," David said.

" Good evening," Abigail said, " You look nice."

" And you look beautiful," David said.

Abigail noticed that David had already gotten a bottle of wine.

" David you know I don't drink," Abigail said, " Don't you?"

David just smiled and poured her a glass, " One won't hurt you," David said, " It's a special night. Enjoy it."

Abigail wasn't sure, she was still unsure about where this night was headed, and it may or may not be acceptable to David.

Dinner was enjoyable, but David kept staring at Abigail.

" Are you going to eat that before it gets cold?" Abigail asked.

" How can I eat when I can't stop looking at you?" David asked.

Abigail smiled at looked down, " Look David," Abigail said, " This night might not end the way you want it. So do me a favor and eat before you starve to death."

David sat back and ate, but still wanted to figure out what he could do to finally get Abigail into his bed.

After dinner David had another surprise for Abigail a walk outside.

" Look at all the stars," Abigail said, " So clear, but it's cold."

David took off his jacket and put it on her.

" Thanks," Abigail said, " You are so sweet."

Abigail then kissed him on the cheek.

" How about the flipside?" David asked.

David just leaned down and kissed her back, the touch of his lips on hers sent a warm sensation through Abigail. Abigail then stopped him.

" We should take this slow," Abigail said.

" We are," David said, " I won't pressure you."

" But you do think about it?" Abigail asked, " I mean with me?"

" Do I have to answer that?" David asked, " You already know the answer."

Abigail then walked away from him and David just stopped her. The look in Abigail eyes were sweet and innocent as well as sincere.

" David, I'm sorry," Abigail said with tears in her eyes, " I love you, but I am so scared. This is one of the hardest decisions. I would just like to wake up in the morning in your arms, but.."

" I hear you," David said hugging her, " I understand."

David then just looked down on her, " Not to make you feel pressured, but I do have a room."

Abigail sighed and turned away from him.

" If you want to go home I'll take you," David said.

" No," Abigail said looking at him, " You went through all this trouble. I should give you something in return."

" You already have," David said, " I love you too."

" Then lets go check out that room," Abigail said, " I would love to see what it looks like."


End file.
